<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奥斯卡游戏 by pujiiiiib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377460">奥斯卡游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib'>pujiiiiib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake relationship/roommates au, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by HIMYM s2e05, alternative universe, pretend they don't have feelings for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个她们是青梅青梅好朋友的平行世界，当Ava的公寓出现小状况而不得不另寻住处，且Sara灵机一动忽然急需一位假扮女友时。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>之前有些不好意思搬运奥斯卡 但因为lofter现状实在不稳定 还是搬运来存档了<br/>任何不足都欢迎指出<br/>谢谢每位点进来的朋友!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她窝在厚厚云朵里，阳光穿过脸侧云层缝隙，跳跃在她的眼睑上。大概还有小家伙在她脚边或是哪里乱跳——虽然这么高的天空应该不再有鸟雀，但她确实能听到些雀跃的叽喳。啊，天堂就是天堂。</p>
<p>包裹在周围的云层被搅动，她开始下落。</p>
<p>——至少还是完美的早晨。Sara睁开眼盯着窗外光秃的树枝发愣，几只叫不上名字的鸟站在枝梢，想象一下窗外冻得脸疼的温度，她又满意地拢上被子准备继续睡个回笼觉。直到这时候，她才注意到身边微动的金色脑袋。</p>
<p>“上帝。”她翻起白眼，心里懊恼地咆哮。这个完美的早晨因此必须减掉三十分了。</p>
<p>谁能不喜欢金发姑娘呢，而她乐于和酒吧任何一个姑娘开些善意玩笑，所以谁能怪她呢，她只是又说了些好听的话，邀请姑娘喝了些好酒，然后一起睡了个好觉。这是能被允许的吧？她也是需要夜生活来适当放松精神的。只是没想到一连三次都遇到同一个执着金发女人罢了。</p>
<p>Sara扒开环绕在她身上的手臂，翻身下床，计划在洗漱时能想到一个合适的“分手”理由，说真的，她至少五年，还是七年，对这种长期关系毫无兴趣了。对，在她身上三次就能称得上长期。</p>
<p>墙边镜子里倒映她不太清醒的脸，她盯着镜中人乱糟糟的头发出神。嗯……她的金色头发讨喜，所以她带回家的姑娘们那些深一点儿的金色也顺眼得合情合理，无可反驳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>前门钥匙声响起时，她和记不住名字的金发女人正讨论到热烈处。</p>
<p>“说真的，你不觉得这样很好吗？我们三次在不同酒吧遇到，你不能骗自己说这三次不开心。你很爽的，对吧？”</p>
<p>“但是——这是我最后一次声明了，我不和你们谈感情——”</p>
<p><strong>咔哒</strong>。</p>
<p>Sara来不及说完的话卡在喉咙里，眼前这幕显然超出她未受咖啡唤醒的大脑的可消化范围。Ava Sharpe，她从不突然拜访、但拥有公寓备用钥匙的多年好友，正抱着一大袋蔬菜、面包等等乱七八糟的东西站在门口，手定格在门把边。Ava的鼻头还因为冷空气发着红，Sara发誓她看见Ava来来回回看了自己和身边女人至少有四次。</p>
<p>“噢——”Ava小声地吸气。</p>
<p>上帝啊。Sara在头痛即将发作时忽然幻觉眼前闪过亮光，果然是完美早晨，很好。</p>
<p>“——因为，你看，门口站着我的女朋友。昨晚是个酒精意外，我不能再错了。”</p>
<p>Ava站在门边挑着一侧眉投来无语的眼神，Sara猜想好友抿成直线的嘴大约是为了配合她，于是她悄悄对门边的人眨眼，又做作地乞求，“拜托了亲爱的，不要误会，我们只是——”</p>
<p>“哈，打了一夜游戏，我知道。”叹为观止，她的好朋友也是个隐藏的好演员，“出去，在我发火之前，你不会想被健身教练的女朋友往脸上揍一拳的。”</p>
<p>Sara盯着这位好演员一时没能反应过来，听到屋子里第三个人愤恨咕哝着抓起外套夺门而出后，仍失智了般怔在原地。</p>
<p>狗屁的合情合理无可反驳。</p>
<p>她的好朋友，刚才面无表情扮作占有欲爆棚女友的人，好像正在以一头深金色头发嘲笑她多年压抑的微妙感情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哈，如果我的记忆力还没有问题，上一次见面，也就三天前，我们还是好朋友。”Ava用鞋跟带上门，抱着满满的购物袋走向厨房。厚实围巾在她脖子上缠绕了两圈，一小节交错的突起顶着头发在耳边散出道缝隙，通红的耳朵露在外头，让人想揉上两下。</p>
<p>不是，这个“人”绝对不指Sara Lance。</p>
<p>“情急需要嘛，不过，你是不是悄悄去上了什么表演课，或者去了话剧社团。认真的吗，我们认识这么多年，我从来不知道你这么擅长。”</p>
<p>“是啊，是啊。如果你上网仔细搜索一下你的好朋友，你会发现她得过奥斯卡。”</p>
<p>Ava把一盒甜甜圈塞进Sara怀里，开始嫌弃地从冰箱里挑出过期食品扔掉。</p>
<p>“嗤。”</p>
<p>这个早餐怪甜的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>关于Ava Sharpe，Sara可以掰着手指从很久很久以前小Ava搬到她家隔壁说起。但是跳过中间琐碎的幼稚鬼玩闹争执，直接将时间拨到高中，这才是她们的真正开始。严格来说，是她自己感情变质的开端。</p>
<p>做了八九年邻居兼同学，Sara在青春叛逆期的当头，忽然冒出“乖孩子Ava Sharpe好无趣”的念头，于是一本正经地学起高年级学生耍酷的表情，对在门口等她一起上学的好朋友说：“我们不要总呆在一起啊。”那时候她的好朋友还不像现在一样把自己罩在毛玻璃里——对，Sara在心里不甘地重复了一遍这个形容，虽然不愿意承认，但就算是她也经常猜不透Ava的想法了——Ava受伤地看向她时，她还猛地产生了点得意的快乐。说真的，她挺怀念那时候的学生Sharpe，现在大概只有炸了Ava最喜欢的收藏书柜才能看到那样鲜活的表情了。切，冷漠的成年人。但她不会告诉Ava她有多后悔，至少现在还不会，等到八十岁吧。</p>
<p>言归正传，Sara的许愿得到实现，然而她也从那时候开始后悔。没能和过去一样同班学习，甚至时间都错开，开学的混乱过后，再见到Ava竟然是在新生篮球赛上。高中生Ava像在几周之内忽然又长高一节，深金色马尾随她动作也显眼地晃动。Sara因为从宿舍台阶滑落扭伤了脚，只好坐在观众台上，于是她享受了两三个小时看好朋友被人群簇拥、和别人开怀大笑却对她毫无关注的煎熬。Sara第一次在与Ava Sharpe的交往里感觉到危机和懊恼。</p>
<p>后来这种情绪一发不可收拾。她们确实还会一起吃饭学习，可更多时候是她远远看到另一头的好友，不是她无法从新朋友中抽身，就是Ava忙于应付与她无关的事情。直到有一天，她看见向来独自学习的好友身边坐了个看起来关系亲密的黑发女生，以及那天晚上没由来（现在想来有理可循）梦见的面色绯红、鼻尖带汗、不适合对别人描述起的Ava时，她才后知后觉意识到，过去的愤懑其实源于内心躁动的迷恋和占有欲。</p>
<p>好在（成年的她会认为好个屁），接下来她遇到Oliver与Constantine，至少转移了她的注意力。享受叛逆狂欢的结果是，和听话的好孩子Ava散在岔路两头，心里秘密的火苗也被掩藏。</p>
<p>到毕业离开星城前的派对上，她才难得又能重复旧时的互动，枕在Ava大腿上吃垃圾食品。新结识的朋友们在屋子另一角围着玩牌类游戏，这一片小空间里只有Ava和她。</p>
<p>好朋友手里的啤酒瓶冒着水珠，Sara盯着瓶底一小颗摇摇欲坠的水珠，猜想什么时候才会落到自己脸上。</p>
<p>“AVA——SHARPE——”她像小时候一样小声怪叫。</p>
<p>“干嘛，SARA——”Ava低头看她，眼睛湿润，嘴唇也因为酒水印渍而莹亮。</p>
<p>“不能一起上学，有点不习惯了。”</p>
<p>Ava盯了她几秒，像在对她微笑，却又更像另一种无法言明的表情。Ava伸手捏住她的耳垂，“……Lance小朋友。”</p>
<p>嗳，酒气醉人。Ava喝进去的酒精都被她吸进鼻子了，难怪这样迷糊。</p>
<p>后来她因为吃太多零食大口喝了几瓶酒精饮料才停下，昏昏沉沉从洗手间出来时，听见沙发上Ava和她的新朋友Nora在说话。</p>
<p>“说真的，你喜欢她吧？。”</p>
<p>“Sara……”迷糊中她听见自己的名字差点儿开口答应，最后还是因为反应迟钝才没有出声，“我们是好朋友，Sara不是那样的类型。......不行。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么样的类型啊？</p>
<p>直到她们结束学习回到星城来继续工作生活，Sara还偶尔想起Ava微妙的叹气。可至少她们正保持着健康的好友关系，在Ava的设计师工作不太忙时，还能继续少年时候的好友游戏夜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sara——Sara! ”</p>
<p>她这才回过神，Ava已经整理好买来的东西坐在她旁边的沙发上，看见终于唤回她的注意力，Ava又无力地翻了白眼。</p>
<p>“哦，所以，你怎么这么早就来了？”</p>
<p>“你真的没在听我说话，Sara。”</p>
<p>“啊，酒精作用，抱歉啦。”而且还是几年前你喝的酒。</p>
<p>“……公寓水管炸开泡烂了墙，不仅要修理管道还得重新粉刷那面墙，所以——”她面无表情地摊手，脸上写满麻木。</p>
<p>“所以，我有幸邀请Sharpe女士作室友？”</p>
<p>Ava捏起甜甜圈的手顿住，屋子里很暖和，Sara甚至担心甜甜圈上覆着的甜脆巧克力会因此化在Ava手指上。</p>
<p>“不可以吗？”</p>
<p>“呃，我已经约好了房东见面——”说不失望是假的，Sara夸张地像幼时吵架一样皱着脸哼气，接着又听到好友补充，“但也许租金很贵？”</p>
<p>“哈，是啊。租金会很贵，而且，像今天早上的事情，我会需要我的<strong>女朋友</strong>帮忙。”</p>
<p>Ava因为她阴阳怪气的“女朋友”笑出声，Sara伸手在面前比划了一个方形，“如果确认无误，请Sharpe女士在这里签字。”</p>
<p>“.…..受不了你，傻瓜。”</p>
<p>客厅里陷入令人惬意的安静，Ava又忽然想起什么，瞪大眼睛看向Sara，“我记得这是两居室吧？”</p>
<p>“嗯…..是两居室没错，但是其中一间堆满了东西，所以，实际上是一间卧室和一个迷你健身房？”</p>
<p>“合约作废，我走了。”</p>
<p>“拜托，Sharpe，我们是好朋友。”说话时她差点被甜甜圈噎住，“你记得吧，那个暑假，我们一起睡了整整一个半月。”</p>
<p>Ava神色古怪——这就是成年Ava的讨厌之处，她变得很难看懂了——最后无可奈地摊开没被食物弄脏的手，“好吧，前提是我不要睡那种床单…….你知道我指什么。”</p>
<p>“那我们要去宜家，你看，不仅要换床单，还要再买一个枕头，和……和任何本来应该成对的东西。同居第一步，和<strong>女朋友</strong>购物。”</p>
<p>Ava神色僵硬地看向她，“.…..不是吧Sara。你太夸张了。”</p>
<p>“我是在开玩笑的？”</p>
<p>“不是，我是说，你不会又碰巧只有单人被吧？”</p>
<p>“可能？毕竟不能让她们留下嘛。”</p>
<p>“.…..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她这间仅供单身人士居住的公寓，最接近‘家’这个概念的珍惜时刻，就是现在。</p>
<p>Sara躺在一起收拾好的床上，厨房叮当的响声和空气里愈发诱人的食物香气忽然结成了一只手，捋着她今天错乱的神经，但Ava的声音比困意更早到达。</p>
<p>“Sara！”</p>
<p>她反思自己哼着歌小跑向厨房的模样像极黏着Constantine的Gary。</p>
<p>——只怪太香了。</p>
<p>声音的主人正挽着袖子从冰柜里取东西，有几缕头发从松散的发髻中落下。自从小孩子散乱头发到处疯跑的阶段过去后，Sara见到的Ava大部分时候都是仔细拢着头发的，她甚至担心过好友会不会因为对碎发的严格控制而遭遇发际线危机，所以这种画面相当少见。Sara靠在中岛边等待大厨结束手中工作。她完全会习惯类似此刻的安适。</p>
<p>也会习惯无语。</p>
<p>“哈，你好啊，绿得诡异的意大利面。——它怎么这么绿？”</p>
<p>“你记不记得有人上一次也在抱怨之后吃了半锅呢。”</p>
<p>“Huh，那一定是Nate。”她冲Ava露出标志性的讨打咧嘴笑，又在后者举起红酒杯时咕哝，“还有，认真的吗，冬天，现在，加冰块？”</p>
<p>“可它太热了——”</p>
<p>“嗯，嗯，说得是。”</p>
<p>“嘿！意大利人会在红酒里加冰块的，你知道吧，六十华氏度喝起来是最好的，单宁酸也会变柔和，还有——”</p>
<p>Sara含着意大利面笑起来，说不定还有一两条快要滑出嘴角。</p>
<p>“Sara! 你是故意的。”</p>
<p>“你也好啊，书呆子。”</p>
<p>“……我真的讨厌你。”</p>
<p>“拜托，今天才是同居的第一天，对我友好一点！”</p>
<p>Ava放下酒杯，眯眼看向对面等待她接住话梗的人。</p>
<p>“看什么？”</p>
<p>“在看，究竟在哪一个宇宙的地球上我能忍受这样的女朋友。”</p>
<p>这是Sara一天内第二次险些被食物噎住，她就着红酒艰难压下喉咙里的梗塞感，故作深沉地看向墙边暖黄的挂灯，“嗯……每一个。”</p>
<p>Ava不再接话，笑着举起玻璃杯“叮”地与她的碰上。</p>
<p>“至少，你爱我这样的好朋友呢。”</p>
<p>“是啊，是啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大”字一样伸展四肢躺在床上的Sara被Ava掀到一边，抬头看时后者还是平平淡淡地微笑回望她。Ava把被子拖到脸侧，晃动着头把下巴抬出被子之外，Sara撑起脑袋盯着闭上眼准备休息的好友。——怎么说呢，至少在她眼里，卸除了一切化妆品后的Ava才更接近于她真实可爱的程度。她太容易发红了，尤其鼻尖和眼角，小时候一看见那样的粉色，她就能知道自己大概又闹得过了头。</p>
<p>“嘿。Ava——”</p>
<p>“你知道你就在我耳边说话而且我能听得见吧？”她咕咕哝哝的声音里已经有了睡意。</p>
<p>“你记得中学我们一起睡觉，结果大声笑到被爸爸教训那次吗？”</p>
<p>“.…..我还记得Quentin威胁你，说你不许再进我的房间睡觉。”</p>
<p>“喂，别这样嘛。”Sara换了个姿势，侧躺下继续观察眼前的侧脸，“我是要说，我们很久没有像这样呆在一起了。虽然我们是这么长时间的好朋友，但是太久没有像<strong>这样</strong>了。”</p>
<p>Ava这时睁了眼睛，发出微妙的“咯咯”笑声，转过头来看她。在厚厚的棉被包裹下，两只眼睛湿漉漉地转动，如果Sara也已经瞌睡，大约会脱口而出“吉娃娃”一类的感慨。</p>
<p>“哈，因为有人魅力太大啦。</p>
<p>“什——”由于光线暗淡而变得深沉的灰蓝色瞳孔里面，惶恐的人正瞪向她。</p>
<p>“开玩笑的，Sara。你看，我们还在一起，这很好的。”</p>
<p>是很好吧？</p>
<p>Ava微微缩进被子里打了个哈欠，“晚安，Sara。”</p>
<p>“晚安，Ava。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她又不明白了。</p>
<p>她们一直是好朋友——如果她对定义没有理解错误——可高中之后的Ava一点点变成她看不明白的人，Sara甚至期待再现一次少年时候的无意义争吵，而不是话题里点到为止的平和收尾。</p>
<p>因此面颊毫无掩饰地泛着红的，才是她最期待见到的成年Ava。</p>
<p>Sara也闭上眼睛，喉间被束紧般的痛感没有因此缓解。今天的第三次里，她被空气噎住。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>成为室友的第二天。</p><p>（我不会写梗概啦!!!!!）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>哇搬运的时候自己复习了一下 还是好喜欢 (不好意思。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>叮叮。</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava抱着一大盘曲奇不自在地等在门口，怯怯地向Quentin告知来意。Sara从父亲身后探头，正看到小姑娘举起曲奇盘，手腕上的链子挂坠和瓷物触碰，<strong>叮叮</strong>，<strong>叮叮</strong>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>画面如同电影转场，Sara捧着看不下去的图画书倒在新朋友身边，意识彻底被瞌睡吞没前，隐约听到门外父亲通话声里的几句“Ava很好”。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你爸爸妈妈很忙吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是啊。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“明天不要看书了好不好？我们可以出去玩，Nate——”Sara忍不住打了哈欠， “还有Zari和Ray他们，我们可以一起玩。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>小姑娘抿着嘴笑起来，两边脸蛋上鼓起小小的包。</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>叮叮</strong>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sara——”雀跃的声音伴着“咚咚”脚步越来越清晰，“我摆好了餐具，快下来！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我都听到刀叉撞碟子的声音了——”Sara懒洋洋地拉长尾音，企图盖上被子赖床。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你说一起出去玩的……”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara循着煎蛋和咖啡的香气晃悠到厨房，眯着眼睛差点儿撞上Ava。</p><p>“早上好，大瞌睡虫。”Ava铲出煎蛋，仔细地盛进盘子里，瓷质容器被碰撞着发出清脆的“叮叮”声，“以为你不会在中午前醒来”。</p><p>“我梦到，哈——”她喝下一大口温热咖啡，“梦到你拖我起床出去玩，你还这么小一个，还没有我高，叮叮当当地摆餐具——”</p><p>“如果你是指妈妈让我送曲奇饼那一次，我可没有拖你出门。”</p><p>“好啦，好啦。你只喜欢看书……说了是梦嘛。”</p><p>Ava把碟子摆上餐桌，“Sara Lance三年里的第一顿健康早餐，不用谢。”</p><p>“喂！我也做早餐的！”</p><p>“泡麦片不算。”</p><p>切。</p><p>Ava束紧大衣腰带，抓着手机和提包正要开门离开，又叹着气转过身看向Sara。</p><p>“你知道我还站在门口吧？”晃动的手机屏上又跳出一条简讯，“发短信说‘回来吃晚饭’，Sara，认真的吗？”</p><p>Sara再次点击发送键，“<strong>对，我还在和你生气。</strong>”</p><p>“.…..上帝，我为什么和你成了朋友？”</p><p>Ava关上门后，Sara用力咬下三明治，将消息写进邮件编辑框，“<strong>我的魅力嘛。</strong>”</p><p>事实上，原因大概是无数个像梦境一样发展的早晨，或者是幼年Ava被她拖出门后短暂丢掉规矩约束的嬉笑。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Ava！”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“AVA！”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“A.V.A.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“中国菜和寿司二选一？”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“还有泰国菜，三选一？”</strong>
</p><p>猜想短时间内得不到回复，Sara无趣地锁上手机屏，抬头时正对上Zari仿佛看戏的眼神，后者摆出古怪的浮夸表情，口型分明是在说“喔Sara——”。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“没事，很好！祝贺你终于找到室友。”Zari手指翻动着菜单并不停歇。Ray凑到她身边几欲开口，又盯着菜单不甘心地缩回原处。</p><p> “对啊——”Ray总算能说上话，趁着Zari转头看他的停顿空档，伸手把菜单拖到眼前，“和好朋友一起住简直不能再好了，Nate和我就住得很开心。”</p><p> “拜托别再让我想起你们的公寓了，你知道打开门是什么味道吧。‘这里住着两位博士呢’的书呆子气。”Zari一脸嫌恶地皱起脸，“不过，那可是Ava啊。”</p><p>Sara挑眉。Zari坐在餐桌对面，撇着的眉毛要么是即将表示不赞同，要么就是即将看似不赞同地用毒舌表示赞同，总之都是她不太想听见的。Ray合上菜单，迷茫地看向Zari。</p><p>“是啊？她们是好朋友啊。——哦，不用担心。Nate和我也因为住在一起吵过架，但我准备了<strong>Palmer室友相处准则</strong>，看，我们现在很好！”</p><p>“上帝，再说一遍，Ray，不要再分享你和Nate的合住生活了，你们已经到让人毛骨悚然的程度了。你告诉过Nora吗？——还有，不要碰我的松饼！”</p><p>“拜托，你们在担心什么？我们已经过了像小孩子一样吵架的年龄了，Ray。而且Ava只是在公寓装修的时候暂住而已，我们都认识二十多年了。”</p><p>“是啊，当然。”</p><p>“Zari——”</p><p>“好吧好吧，我只是担心你。”Zari脸上原来的那点微妙神色瞬间全都消失，像她在高中二年级劝说Sara不要冲去Ava面前对黑发女生阴阳怪气时一样，眼神柔和，“毕竟你已经……呃，很久没和人<strong>一起</strong>住了。”</p><p>“我知道，没有关系。”</p><p>餐桌安静下来只剩咀嚼声时，Sara的手机提示音终于响起。</p><p>“<strong>不如直接在楼下的酒吧，卡什么什么的。</strong>”</p><p>“<strong>再有一次消息炮弹，Gary就要担心我在办公室用电钻了。</strong>”</p><p>接着通知栏又跳出另一条消息，“<strong>以爆米花发誓，你再这样笑成傻子Ray也能看出来了，然后Nate会知道，再然后，你的‘好朋友’都会知道了。</strong>”</p><p>……</p><p>Sara无视Zari的眼神，反扣手机，往嘴里塞了一大口松饼。今天她不会再被噎住了。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>时间尚早，酒吧还不如她往常来放松时嘈杂，吧台前新来的短发调酒女孩笑眯眯地递给她一杯龙舌兰，说是赠送。没有哪一个理智的经营者会做出这样的优惠馈赠，Sara用指甲轻叩台面，在她头脑里总会有无数条调情短句可以用来开始完美一夜，但是今天，至少现在，大概不是她的好时机。</p><p>然而总会有不速之客。</p><p>“第四次了，Lance。”深金色脑袋晃到Sara旁边，叫不出名字的女人又如同受到了大惊喜，嬉笑着靠近她。老天，如果非要坚守她公寓楼下的酒吧，百百千千次“巧合”都会有。</p><p>“你也看到了，我的女朋友——”</p><p>“哪里呢？”</p><p>仿佛神明这一瞬间梦醒，在世事安排上动了小手脚，就在Sara翻着白眼打算终止这段对话时，熟悉的淡香拢到她身边。高个子女人站到身后，一只手环在她腰侧，只要她偏过头去，或许都还能蹭着那个人发稍，感觉到街道上凛冽的寒意。</p><p>“Hmm......Sweetie.”</p><p>啊，这稍微超出了Sara的预想。</p><p>耳边头发打着颤在摩挲皮肤，Ava的鼻尖还没有因为酒吧里的燥热温暖起来，在发丝缝隙间也时不时触碰她，冰凉且柔软。大概是室外低气温的原因，Ava低低的哼声里带了鼻音，气流微妙的振动连带着她耳朵下的神经也嗡嗡发麻。Sara微微侧向迟到的好友，忍不住眯起眼睛。她头脑中已经出现了大风天里Ava快步往酒吧走来的模样。那声亲昵招呼的音量恰到好处，Sara再次看向“不速之客”时，那个女人脸上的笑意一点点僵硬，接着转身径直离开。</p><p> </p><p>“哈，看来我这个女朋友做得很委屈。不仅要忍受不忠，还要回头来替你解决麻烦。”</p><p>落在Sara胯上的手被收了回去，感觉不到温度流逝，却对那一点点消失的重量生出不舍。</p><p>“叮叮。”Sara咧着嘴模仿酒杯磕碰声，将手中晃荡着酒水的玻璃杯举到Ava面前，“敬，世界上最伟大又艰苦的工作，Sara Lance的女友。”</p><p>Sara感觉到好友显然不太满意的眼神，拖着她走向卡座，在Ava无可奈何的叹息响起前，又补上一句，“这就是女朋友嘛——”</p><p>“那么，我的女朋友，Lance教练，你对‘这就是女朋友’一定有什么行动上的认识吧？”</p><p>“嗯……”她垂眼握起Ava的手，装作认真思考的模样，有一下没一下地揉捏后者手上指节，“或许我应该先邀请你喝几杯，再让你试试卡洛兹的炸洋葱圈？”</p><p>“喔，听起来不错，接受邀请。”</p><p>她们站在桌边，原本就要高上一些的Ava在高跟鞋支撑下不得不低头与Sara对视。她刚解下的围巾还搭在另一只手上，头发蓬乱地散在两侧，鬓边短一些的头发蜷曲着探出来，Sara顺着发梢又一点点仔细看着Ava，直到最后望进她的眼睛，才忽然察觉几秒前的失态。伸手把那缕叛逆的头发理到Ava耳后，Sara发誓，清嗓子的唯一原因只是喉咙里爬了蚂蚁似的沙痒。冬天的星城，着实又冷又干燥。</p><p>“在给你推荐更多东西之前，我想——”她握着Ava的手举到眼前，盯着小指侧边的阴影暗示，“某位老派的铅笔爱好者或许需要先去洗一洗手。”</p><p>Ava几乎是在看见手上铅笔印记的瞬间就预料到Sara未脱口的话，白眼翻到那句话被完整说完才终于停下，她抽回手，“教练，在你成为设计师之前，我不接受你的任何评价。”</p><p>看到好友消失在转角，Sara闷头喝下面前玻璃杯里因为头脑混乱而忘记名字的调制酒品，酒精灼烧着食道，腹部和胸口热辣的感觉刺激着头脑神经清醒过来。</p><p>该死，这绝对是宇宙的恶作剧。</p><p>否则就是Ava故意在用“教练”这个倒霉称呼折磨她。</p><p> </p><p><strong>嗡</strong>。</p><p>Ava回到卡座坐下时，一条邮件通知恰好分秒不差地闪动在Sara手机屏上。</p><p>“那么……鉴于我真的非常饿了，你最好推荐值得我们等的东西呢。”</p><p>Sara扫了眼邮件发信人，Ray Palmer。</p><p>“教练——”</p><p>她可以大胆地设想电击惩罚也是这样煎熬。Sara手上动作一顿，拇指意外划到“查看附件”。她抬头看向桌对面一脸平淡的人，正要暗自抱歉身上每一处神经不合时宜的战栗，Ava却忽然咧开嘴对她眨了眼。</p><p>好极了。</p><p>再一次地，她想念那时还没有成年的好朋友，甚至和她吵架时冷着脸的Ava Sharpe都比这好面对。</p><p>Sara哼笑一声，僵硬地把菜单递给好友，企图将注意力短暂转移到其他地方来压抑心里膨胀的莫名情绪。于是她又划开了休眠的手机屏幕。</p><p> </p><p> “<strong>Palmer室友相处准则</strong>”</p><p>附件文档的标题下面还写着一行小字，“感谢NoraDarhk修正。”Sara已经能清楚感觉到头顶冒出的热气。</p><p>“<strong>第零条，不要爱上室友。（顺便一提，我也爱你哦Ray。）</strong>”</p><p>“<strong>……</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>好极了。感谢宇宙，和宇宙的一切把戏。</p><p>她当然不可能会爱上室友。</p><p> </p><p>看见Ava点单时仰起头看向侍者的侧脸，以及盯着菜单时两眉之间的褶皱，Sara终于能为胸口膨胀且难熬的情绪下出定义。</p><p>一点点委屈和多到夸张的不甘心。</p><p>还不够准确的话，或许再有一些后悔，假如Zari是对的呢——连短时间的同住也不允许发生，在<strong>好朋友</strong>之间。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>坐在酒吧正中那一桌的西装男大概是和同伴喝了太多酒，两个人颤颤巍巍地踩上椅子，一面口齿模糊地大声说起故事，一面又“咕咕”地往肚子里灌啤酒，最后在围观的人群里意外准确地指出卡洛兹酒吧老板，“所有人的，嗝，下一轮——我们请了——”</p><p>在被这样连续赠送了三轮啤酒后，原本早就应该提出“回去休息”的Ava终于把同样迷糊的Sara拽进公寓。</p><p>“恶，不应该听你的。”</p><p>Sara带着两大杯水走进客厅时，Ava已经歪坐在沙发上昏昏欲睡，嘴里咕哝着抱怨。</p><p>“听起来就像是我把啤酒倒进某人嘴里呢。”</p><p>“只是，这几天简直一团糟，除非装修公司能现在打来电话告诉我粉刷即将完成。”一口气喝下半杯冰水，Ava才能完整说出一段逻辑正常的话，“谢谢。”</p><p>“哈，看起来你的酒量退步了。”</p><p>“你好女士，不知道你是不是还记得我的工作安排不允许我天天豪饮呢？”</p><p>Sara咧开嘴盯着好友，喉咙里发出闷闷的笑声，最后还是Ava叹着气认输。</p><p>“好了，你说得对。或者，等我头脑清醒了再来和你说理由，不过——”说话间，Ava缓慢地以即使对于醉酒人士而言都极其迟钝的动作，转身把玻璃花几上的畸形物件拿到面前，一脸嫌弃，“仅存的清醒脑细胞也让我怀疑你买它的目的。”</p><p>老实说，确实是个挺丑的花瓶。Sara能买下它纯粹是觉得有趣，头脑混沌的Ava可能已经不记得自己在货架前看到这个花瓶时的笑声。</p><p>换一个角度来说，也能算是出于她单方面打的赌。在这个倒霉容器被制造出来前，或许设计师预想的效果是一只可爱的玻璃猫咪头顶戴花，然而现在未被正式使用的它看起来仿佛被削掉一小截脑袋的残疾老猫。在她们过往的讨论里，Ava坚称，只要长期和猫接触就算是Sara也会觉得它们可爱，于是在第二次路过货架时，Sara还是把这个花瓶放进了购物车——她会证明这种嫌恶永远不能改变。</p><p>“为了提醒我，猫是蠢蛋。”</p><p>Ava的哼声里带笑，“女士，你被以物种歧视的罪名逮捕了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sara坐在沙发的另一头把玩水杯。</p><p>
  <strong>哦，至少后悔之类的情绪可以留到明天再处理。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>记住这个小花瓶!!<br/>谢谢 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>当Sara遇到Ava的好学姐Calista，她一点也没在不爽的，还有Gary，Sara一点也没有生他气。</p><p>以及，给感冒Ava煲汤的Sara上线了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>看来几年里随时间流逝而逐渐减少的不仅是她们两人之间的联系——这一点可以改天再提——还有Ava的酒量，Sara甚至开始回想成年后和Ava彻夜泡在酒吧的几个难得夜晚，或许那些只是她受酒精影响而记忆错乱的另一段经历。</p><p>真的。</p><p>Sara醒来听到的第一个音节就是“Sh——”，如果换作是少年时候的Ava一定会小古板似的反省道歉。枕边摇摇晃晃起身的人把尾音咽下喉咙，接着整个公寓仿佛都被她收拾东西的“哐哐”声充满，Sara打赌，她宿醉的室友一定还撞歪了客厅里的单人沙发——是的，就是前一天晚上Ava笑话了花瓶后又坚持要重新摆放的那一张。</p><p>在即将再次坠入梦境前，Sara听见Ava走进卧室的声音，伸展在棉被外的手臂被轻轻拍打，“嘿，项目会议，我走了。”</p><p>知道了——</p><p>Sara迷糊地呜哼，也记不清那声答复究竟有没有说出口。听到公寓门被关上的声音，她头脑里最后一小块清醒的区域闪过一声抱怨。见鬼的健康早餐，赖皮鬼才说话不算话。</p><p> </p><p>收到Ava发来的简讯时，她刚完成晨间锻炼，在公寓里哼着歌收拾前天半夜被随意甩在沙发上的衣服，Ava频繁开口嫌弃的朴素麦片还泡在即将过期的牛奶里。——不得不承认，她开始介意没吃到Ava特制早餐这件事。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“早上好，嗯……你可能还没醒来。出门前看看沙发上是不是落了我的钱包好吗？”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“给我发消息。”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>在那件还隐约带着酒气的大衣下面，半截黑色皮夹露在沙发夹缝外。Sara从鼻子里好笑地呼出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“早上好，如果你想知道的话，我正在准备丰盛的燕麦早餐。以及，对，醉鬼Sharpe昨天把皮夹塞进沙发了。”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>直到她收拾好仿佛战后区域的客厅，手机屏幕都没有再跳出消息。大概是会议已经开始。她考虑着又补上一句，<em><strong>“上午排课前还有一段时间，我可以顺路带给你。”</strong></em></p><p>几分钟后手机再次振动，Sara一时不知道如何控制眼部肌肉同时完成瞪眼和翻白眼两个动作，嘴里的燕麦愈发无味。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“嗨Sara好久不见我是Gary在Sharpe结束讲话前代管手机对上帝发誓我没有翻过往消息以及她说谢谢”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara早该习惯这样毫无间断符号的消息——至少她已经能跟得上Gary无停歇的惶恐口语了，再再至少，她是这样认为的。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ava公司的大楼正巧在公寓与健身房之间，Sara一直都知道那里，偶尔在上下班时间步行路过这栋高楼，她还是会忍不住看向门口进出的人影。但这是她第一次走进大楼，靠近好友生活的另一部分——即使是好极的朋友，她们总出于鬼知道什么的原因，默契忽略某一小块生活的分享，比如说现在这个，对于工作，除了“Gary居然是Ava的助理”以及“Sharpe设计师工作顺利”之外，她其实一无所知。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿Sara！”</p><p>行吧，至少她首先见到的是Gary，这样事情会不那么尴尬。</p><p>“第一场小会刚结束，Ava一会儿就——噢，她来了。”Gary咧着嘴将目光从Ava那里转回到她身上，即使距离第一次见到他过去了很久，Sara依然好奇这个人用不完的积极情绪从何而来。像现在这样的时刻，Gary完全是将要随主人出门的小狗。</p><p>“谢天谢地。”Ava走向她的时候脸上写满焦躁，Sara瞥见随动作荡起的西装裤边下，黑色的细跟敲打在大理石地砖上，清着嗓子挺直了腰，“幸好你在。”</p><p>“这就是……”Gary站在稍远的地方和同事说话，犹豫过后，Sara还是把“女朋友”三个字埋在了胃里，“……室友嘛。”</p><p>Ava开口正要说什么，又有“嗒嗒”高跟鞋声靠近。</p><p>“Calista！”Sara转身时Gary已经以诡异的姿势走到来人身边，一只手正在接过她手上的糕点包装盒。</p><p>被喊作“Calista”的女人扬着嘴角走到Ava身边，正红色衬衫的扣子在锁骨下随意解开。</p><p>“Sara？”她试探地出声，得到眼神回应后，嘴角笑意更深地侧头看了眼Ava，“啊，我听过你的很多故事。”</p><p>“Calista——”Ava叹气，屈起手肘玩笑般撞向身旁女人的肋骨。</p><p>“喂，这个人拿着你的咖啡呢。我只是有点好奇。”</p><p>Ava翻着白眼无视了Calista的话，看向Sara，“她是大学里的学姐，和我们有项目合作。”</p><p>“你好，小家伙。”</p><p>“.…..你好。”Sara用尽三十年积攒的忍耐，才没有在听到“小家伙”时打掉Calista的手。</p><p>她确实记得Ava身边有一个Calista——设想一下，当你几乎从不发动态的好朋友在异国深造，你当然会去翻找她身边朋友的账号，然后在看到合照里反复出现同一个人时当然会有一点点不开心。而每隔一段时间把这一点点不开心塞进Sara头脑的人就是Calista。</p><p>握手之后三人之间的气氛变得诡异。Sara好奇Calista的面部肌肉大概受过训练，这样怪笑着也不觉得僵硬发颤。Ava一手拿着钱夹，另一只手接过“学姐”手中的咖啡，眼里装着Sara暂时不理解的深意——说过了吧，她看不懂Ava Sharpe——瞪向Calista，“咳，你该去准备幻灯片了。”</p><p>“Gary可——”Calista皱眉反驳，话语却在视线扫过Sara时生硬地顿住，舒展开眉间褶皱，又露出先前的古怪笑容，“哦对，好的。”</p><p> </p><p>Sara发誓，以她家里私藏的最好的威士忌发誓，Calista有问题。</p><p>否则弗洛伊德也不能解释世界上如何生长出这样古怪的女人。</p><p> </p><p>“这算什么？”Sara翻着白眼拉长了尾音。</p><p>“什么什么？”</p><p>“Calista，她干嘛冲我那样笑，还冲你那样笑，无意冒犯，但她说话的样子好像就是要我猜猜背后深意。”</p><p>Ava抿咖啡的动作比正常时候维持得更久一些，以至于放下杯子后上唇都隐约泛着不自然的深粉色，“Ca——Calista就是这样，你知道，很烦人的。”Sara以为还会有更多答复，Ava却不再说话，抿着嘴伸出一小截舌头舔舐被烫红的上唇，眼神落在其他地方。</p><p>去她咖啡的“很烦人”。</p><p>倒不是说Calista不讨人烦或者Sara对她有什么好印象，只是这个描述让她这样的好朋友很不适。“很烦人”之类的形容，应该用在打扰Ava工作或休息的Sara Lance（也包括Ava很少的几个其他好朋友）身上。</p><p>“Oops.”笑声背后还有喉间阻塞忽然被敲开的微妙声音，Ava不知道在什么时候已经将目光转回她身上，“嫉妒了吗，我的——室友？”</p><p>“Hmm.”Sara靠近得意太早的好友，“嘿，不应该是女朋友吗？”<strong>看现在谁才是影后</strong>。</p><p>“那取决于，你是不是要和这办公室里的哪一位倒霉女孩约会。”</p><p>Sara眯眼看着她，眼见她的眼神在沉默中由好笑转向恐惧。</p><p>“不，你没有这种打算，对吧？”</p><p>“我不和女孩们约会，只是各取所需——”</p><p>“恶，你好恶心。”</p><p>“嘿！这里好受伤，我只是在开玩笑！”Sara浮夸地捂住胸口，或许是愚蠢的小女生错觉，Ava皱起鼻子说的话就像在逗她开心，“我可没有要和她们约会，她们都，呃，你看，像你一样太正经了。”</p><p>“喂——”</p><p>“这也是玩笑！你是最好的。”她的笑意程度和Ava白眼的强度一起增加，“书呆子。”</p><p>“你好烦人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>钱包插曲后的一天本该平静结束。</p><p>直到单方面过分熟络的Gary Green又给她发来消息。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[G]下午好Sara”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[G]上午你走得早所以没来得及但这事我想说很久了又正好你看见了”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[G]Calista和Ava很可爱对吧”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[G]当然你们也很可爱但看到Calista真放心啊毕竟她像个姐姐”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara在点开消息框的瞬间就后悔几秒钟前摘了拳击手套，她可以隔空打飞Gary的手机。<strong>狗屁的姐姐</strong>，原谅她，没有标点符号，她在短时间内只能提取关键词了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[S]新手机，你谁？”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[G]嘿我是Gary新手机不会丢失软件里的备注信息啊”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[S]不认识。请用标点符号。拉黑了。”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[G]不，要！”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara转身又往沙袋上打了一拳头。实话说，她确实没在为Calista这件事生气，她不是争吵着渴望注意的幼儿园小姑娘了。但听到那样的闲聊依然觉得肚子里火气大冒，撇去几年里自己都承认的一点点迷恋，Sara认定这种愤愤也在友情的解释范围内。</p><p>但她绝没有独占好友的意思。她们是成年人。</p><p>沙袋还在面前笨拙地左右晃动，Sara盯着它看了一会儿，又挫败地补上一拳。</p><p>“呃，所以，你打完了吗？”Nate身上干燥的运动服显然是刚剪下吊牌的新装备，他小步靠近Sara，捏着乐扣水杯的指节泛白，“我们约好了，来，来上课。”</p><p>“是啊我记得，大历史学家终于要运动了。”</p><p>“喂，我只是容易受伤！”</p><p>“这就是我来教你的原因啊。”</p><p>大个子咧着嘴摸了一把被梳理有型的背头，用手臂轻撞Sara的肩膀，“嘿，Ray说Ava还要和你一起住很久，对吧？”</p><p>“如果一个多星期算‘很久’的话。”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“认真的吗，现在还有谁会‘Cool’？”</p><p>“拜托，我就顺口一说。”Nate从鼻子里哼出短促的一口气，“你知道的，Ava像我姐姐一样，如果你伤害到她，我——虽然我打不过你，但我会天天给你上啰嗦的历史课。”</p><p>非要深究起“姐姐”事件的起源——<strong>老天，Ava Sharpe到底有多少姐妹问题</strong>——比现在更糟，中学的Nate受伤出血频率高到体育老师禁止他出现在球场上，篮球队的叛逆男孩们第101（不完全统计）次围着他嘲笑时，班级里最听话的学生Ava Sharpe<strong>碰巧</strong>路过，又<strong>碰巧</strong>在什么特别动作下一肘撞倒了领头最壮的男生，“哦，你也很弱，衰人。”——不过Sara一直怀疑这句转述的真实性。</p><p>“Heywood教授，成年人，停下你的少年剧台词。”Sara叹气，“我可以通过炸掉藏在我暂时进不去的Ava家书房里的一墙书伤害她，或许。”</p><p>“好吧，毕竟你的拳头有点可怕。”</p><p>“哦，如果你不记得的话，我再提醒一次，Ava把我打趴过。”</p><p>“好了！好了！不要这样看我！”Nate缩起脖子，“开始上课了。”</p><p> </p><p>被Sara随意丢在角落的手机又跳出一条消息。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“[G]嗨Sara？不要拉黑我？”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>和Sara的大部分朋友不同，Ava很少在闲聊时提及工作上的大小事。多数Ava以忙碌为理由缺席的聚会之后，Sara都忍不住猜测着问她是不是又像闷闷的书呆宅人一样偷窝在家里看书，而之后Ava平静的抿嘴笑脸让她更加肯定。</p><p>她是在那天晚上十一点过半时才忽然生出了“哦是啊我怎么会那样想” 的念头。</p><p>Ava先是在电话里告知她不能赶回来吃晚餐，之后又发简讯确认带好了钥匙不需要她等着。一直到时间将跃进全新一天，门口还是静悄悄地毫无动静。</p><p>客厅里的温度被壁炉烘得正好，Sara翘着腿窝在沙发上，不断推迟给自己定下的“不等了去睡觉”时间。马路上偶尔闪过的车灯让光亮短暂地落进屋里，她看见密布的白色在昏暗中落下。星城又下起大雪。</p><p>隐约的开锁声打散瞌睡，Sara看向门口，玄关昏黄的灯光也点亮门外一小块区域。Ava的黑大衣两肩散着先前没抖落的白星，她拔下钥匙后站在那里揉着鼻子，最后才低头胡乱扫开身上没有融化的雪花。Sara在心里倒数室友抬头的时间，脑后响起“一”时，把料想中Ava会有的表情当做这个幼稚游戏的胜利结局。</p><p>“Sara？”</p><p>“嘿，不要那么惊讶，我也是刚回家的夜猫子。”</p><p>“……好。”Ava的嘴巴开合两下，最后只是耸耸肩，“漫长的一天。”</p><p>“确实是<strong>一整天</strong>，而且，你最好立刻进去洗个热水澡。”Sara用下巴指向亮着灯的浴室，“你听起来像重感冒了的十天不能呼吸的倒霉蛋，我能听到你的身体在喊‘救命’。”</p><p>“嗤。”</p><p>Ava抓着衣服走进浴室前又转头看向仍然瘫在沙发的Sara，“无论如何，谢谢你等我。”</p><p>“不，我才没有——”</p><p>“承认吧，Lance。”</p><p> </p><p>浴室里水声渐小，接着是电风吹启动的嗡嗡声。Sara在一侧床头柜上放下水杯和温度计，大概天亮之后的病号Sharpe还需要一板药片和一条请假短信。</p><p>她窝进另一侧蓬软的被子，闭着眼睛等待身边床垫下陷时的温热。Ava的头发末梢还带着湿气，躺下时有几缕蹭到她的耳廓，忍不住侧头径直看向闭眼揉捏着鼻梁的人。</p><p>“好看吗？”</p><p>鼻音厚重得让本该调笑的语气听起来笨拙又认真，仿佛在询问哪件艺术品是不是设计得合人审美。Sara伸手试探般轻轻捏住好友鼻尖，发现作乱的手没被打掉时傻笑出声，“如果这里没有被磨红会更好看。”</p><p>Ava改变了姿势，笑着对上Sara的目光却不说话。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“在看啊。”</p><p>“你不许学我。”</p><p>“不啊，我在看为什么嘴里灌蜜的Sara Lance好久没让我这个冒牌女友工作呢。”</p><p>“.…..Ava Sharpe，认真的吗？”Sara装作气恼地扭开头，又转向Ava，“你是真的Ava？Hunter老师最喜欢的小古板AvaSharpe？”</p><p>Ava揉着鼻子憋住一个喷嚏，停顿了许久后才按压着眉心小声回应，“我们都变了很多，Sara，你也是。”</p><p>“是啊，是啊……”</p><p>Ava的薄荷味牙膏淡香像有了调皮的灵魂，留绕在她鼻头不散，Sara用力吸了口气。</p><p>“然后，明天早晨，变化了的Sara决定请你喝她自己煮的汤。”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>“看在你病怏怏的份上。”</p><p>“好吧，我喜欢这个新Sara。”</p><p>“不要报什么期望，我只是个新手——”</p><p>“喂，当然。我可以教你。”黑暗里Ava的声音不自然地变弱，“……某天。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>大学生Calista是十足的社交网络瘾者，上传的无数张照片里能在几年后还被保留下来的少之又少。Sara最后一次偷偷翻看她账号上的旧照片时，那些让她心里咕嘟咕嘟冒岩浆泡的合照都被封锁或者删除，只剩下一张很早之前拍摄的Ava背影。</p><p>大概是她们在大学里的第一年。Ava穿着极符合惯常性格的灰色睡衣，背对着摄像头盘腿坐在床尾，歪着的脑袋上深金色头发被眼罩松紧带箍得乱糟糟地炸开。房间里没有开灯，可能是在接近中午的时间，穿过窗帘缝隙的阳光白亮得刺眼。Calista在图片下面配上了文字标签。</p><p>
  <em> <strong>#SummerTime</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>占有欲从来毫无道理，又蛮横可憎。</p><p>也许新的Sara可以面对它。</p><p> </p><p>好友的呼吸声对于一个感冒患者来说已经能称得上平稳。Sara向热源一点点靠近，转念又张开五指握住Ava滑落在两人之间的手。</p><p>她好笑地叹出一口气。</p><p>新的Sara或许确实可以。</p><p>因为新的Ava在沉睡境域里也能自然回应她握上的手。<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有我一口气就有Calista一口饭 大家都只提Alex可是Calista对Joss也很好啊</p><p>*知道她有男朋友第一时间去检查男朋友是不是个垃圾猪蹄子<br/>*知道Joss喜欢她设计的裙子就直接送 <br/>*带着Joss一起走她的设计秀<br/>*一起睡过觉吃过茶点的资本主义姐妹情<br/>*两个人一起陷入困局不明不白的时候先给Joss送安慰<br/>*知道两个人都冤枉还是放弃了自己保护Joss<br/>*不说了我去哭了极地眼泪蒙蔽我的双眼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Drama预警*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>相比起生硬钢筋水泥圈绕出的那点空间，对她来说，“家”的概念更接近于心口上密密实实的厚重感情，或是渗在清晨明亮空气里的甜腻松饼香气，和没有出锅的荷包蛋在油面上发出的滋滋诱人声音，再有一些，大概还能算上厨房灶边低声“嗯嗯”回着电话的人影。</p><p>Sara曾在星城的另一角拥有过这样真实的“家”，但母亲离开之后，有关那个亮堂屋子的记忆只剩下父亲疲惫的面容，还有姐姐偶尔歇斯底里过后欲言又止的爱护眼神。本该是身体每一个细胞都能感受到的“家”离她越来越远。尽管Zari隔三差五抱怨她就是一个彻头彻尾“不需要感情的混球”，但她们都知道她需要这样的时刻。</p><p>只是那些不被允许在她公寓里过夜的姑娘，和她空空荡荡的感情仓库，让她渐渐认定有这个可供居住空间已经足够。</p><p> </p><p>Sara端着还在冒热气的松饼走出厨房，忍不住用手指偷蘸了浇在上面的糖浆。</p><p>厨房里回话的声音很久没响起，她猜想Ava可能又敷衍地用“嗯嗯”结束了通话。那家伙总是这样，倒也没有白让她认真等过几次“再见”。</p><p>Ava放下两碟荷包蛋，油星缀在圆圆鼓起的蛋黄部分，Sara犹豫再三才没用叉子戳开晃颤的蛋包。Ava低头正要划下一小块松饼，忽然皱着脸瞪向她。</p><p>“你。”叉子指着松饼上诡异缺失的一块糖浆，原来完整好看的一条深棕痕迹被从中断开，“你还没有十岁吗，认真的，又来？”</p><p>“Ah-oh.”确实是意外，Sara投降地举起双手，从Ava的白眼来看，她可能还是笑得太得意了，“我本来打算自己吃——”她交换餐盘的动作顿住，Ava已经低哼着往嘴里送了一块松饼。</p><p>“哈，好吧，这次可不是我让你吃的。”</p><p>“是啊，是啊，小屁孩Sara也总这么说。”</p><p>“嗤。……我不要在这么好吃的松饼面前吵架。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”</p><p>Sara难以置信地抬头，看见好友仍然若无其事，深吸了口气，“所以，装修公司怎么说呢？”</p><p>“嗯……需要下班之后去看看，所以我可能赶不上你们在卡洛兹的小聚会。”</p><p>“那你小心，呃——”她认真回想了一下前几天垮着脸窝在书房的Ava，还有总被纸巾团塞满的垃圾桶，“只是，重感冒的Ava Sharpe虽然可爱很多，但也实在难照顾。还有，需要帮忙的话，随时给我打电话”</p><p>Ava挑眉，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>生活里有很多“哦——”的瞬间，她就在吃着难得的丰盛早餐时，头脑里忽然闪过清脆的、仿佛一处隐形筋骨被扭转归位那样的咔哒声，接着有声音叹道：<strong>“哦。”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“你回家了。”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Home, home, sweet home.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>客厅里被她调小了音量的电视剧嗡嗡着充当背景音，空气里每个分子都在冲她叫喊警告，眼前这一切太类似于那些有着正式关系的人们会进行的共同日常，早餐、拌嘴和琐事闲聊，接下来就是——</p><p>“我来洗盘子？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>“为什么总是我？”</p><p>“因为你几分钟前才看过怎么做松饼而且没认真学煎蛋所以还不能做饭？啊，不过煲汤还不错。”</p><p>“喂，谁还需要学煎蛋——”</p><p>“好吧，好吧。你负责碗碟和衣服，我会在回来之后准备其他的。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>“如果我们能协调浴室使用时间就更好。”</p><p>“这可以晚上再决定。”</p><p>
  <strong>——解决同居生活的矛盾。</strong>
</p><p>“以及，我一定会做早餐的，某一天。”</p><p>“而我会为你收拾碗碟。”</p><p>
  <strong>——和奇怪的约定。</strong>
</p><p>这样的对话，至少在Sara的认知里，理应发生在一些能够坦荡言明彼此之间关系的人身上，比如说纯洁的合租室友或者确立了关系的同居情侣，又比如是亲近的家人。</p><p>她们嘛。</p><p>……</p><p>Sara把这样的思考看作不必要的过度反省，实际上她们可以享受当下的惬意，因为很快这段故事也会翻篇，她们必定会回到原来的生活轨迹。</p><p> </p><p>Ava和过去几天一样准时出门，在她沉默地收拾碎物、Sara百无聊赖戳着盘中最后几块培根时，电视上肥皂剧的声音变得清晰起来，女角色甜腻地喊着甜心之类的肉麻昵称，两人默契地发笑。</p><p>“老天！”</p><p>“下次要换一个频道。”</p><p>“你说得对。”Ava打开门时，Sara错觉有些冷气也被带来身边，忽然仿佛四肢百骸都被通了电流，恶作剧的兴奋在身体里四处流窜，“晚上见，小蜜桃。”</p><p>“…..什么？”</p><p>“嗯……我说，晚上见，粉色布丁糖？”</p><p>Sara目睹好友的神情由发笑到疑惑，最后只剩下空白。一只脚还没迈出家门，她保持扶着门扭头的姿势，僵硬麻木地看向Sara。</p><p>“感谢甲方吧。”Ava深深地吸气，“如果我不需要工作，星城今天就不会再有Sara Lance，只会多出三个麻袋。我认真的。”</p><p>她猜想终于找到了好友的崩溃按钮，“噢，我真害怕。”</p><p>“那就期待一下我的问候。现在我要去用清洁剂洗洗耳朵。”</p><p> </p><p>Sara满意地端起碗碟，她会找机会咨询合住专家Ray Palmer，室友间出现过多语言威胁是不是不太健康。</p><p>她悄悄把“恶心称呼”这点移出了反恋爱理由清单。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>星城的冬天和其他地方不太一样，晚霞燃烧后，灰烬仿佛被定格了散落的状态，在与高楼相接的地方，天空从暗红转为沉沉的墨蓝色后奇异地保持着。傍晚时候俯瞰这座城市，街道上路人和行车的形象影影绰绰，却还不需要点亮路灯。</p><p>Sara靠着懒人沙发在阳台上发呆，她的头顶正好够上玻璃折叠窗的高度，冷风从玻璃缝隙里钻进来，沿着发根蹭过她的头皮。</p><p>一天平淡无奇地过去，她甚至完全忘记了早晨的昵称事件。</p><p>她只是为了确认Ava确实不能准时赶回来才拨了号码。</p><p>电话那头的声音嘈杂，Ava用少见的百瓦明亮声音和她说着晚上好，于是她也好笑地回应，这个Ava就像喝到微醺疏散了身上的包袱，引着她回想起学生时代的好友。</p><p>接着她才听清背景音，意大利口音的女声在说些“这样更好看”的评价，大概是装修工人，轻快地哼着不太能听清的民谣，又热情迎合女声：“真是耐心的女朋友啊。”</p><p>可能是Ava挪开了手机，传进她耳朵的声音忽然模糊，隐约几声咯咯的低笑和咕哝之后，Ava又继续开始说话，“Pff，无聊的人。抱歉今天也来不及回去，这儿有一点小问题。”</p><p>“没关系。”好情绪与阳台外的光亮一同被抽走，连咽了几次口水才缓解喉咙里的糟糕感觉，“哈，女朋友？”</p><p>“什么？……不不，只是Calista。总之，希望你今晚玩得开心。至于‘问候’，耐心再等一等。”</p><p>当然了，她应该玩得开心，并且把无关紧要的愚蠢问候抛在一边。</p><p>街道上路灯逐个亮起，Sara攥着大衣往楼下酒吧走去。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“不行，Sara，这不对的。”</p><p>“什么？七点钟的第五杯苏打威士忌？——我觉得好极了。”</p><p>“Sara。”她面前的平底酒杯被Zari推开，“记得上一次自己说了什么吗，你说‘不用担心’，再看看现在这个烂酒鬼。”</p><p>“首先，我不是烂酒鬼。”就清醒程度而言，她的状态简直不能再好，“其次，是的，这一次仍然是不用担心，不过谁知道呢，三天前我还觉得已经可以处理好这一切。”</p><p>Charlie凑近Zari耳边小声咕哝：“看起来很糟糕，清醒的Sara可不会说这些。”</p><p>“就承认吧，你提的每一件小事其实都在说‘你喜欢她’，比喜欢好朋友更多的喜欢，你就不会因为我和Charlie一起装修房子生气。”</p><p>“我没——”</p><p>“听着Sara，你注意过Ava和你呆在一起的眼神吗，你们两个傻子，你应该约她出门。虽然你们已经超前住在一起了，但是……”</p><p>“嘿，停下你的恋爱脑。我知道这听起来很奇怪，但我不想约会然后成为交往关系什么的，我不做那些事。我想要的只是和Ava一起玩，听她说些蠢话，还有不要因为什么衰人放我鸽子。就这样。”</p><p>Zari翻起白眼，实际上Sara知道她的话里有一部分是对的：“是啊是啊，如果你在讨论吧台那儿的女人，我可以试着相信你这胡话。拜托，你心里也知道的。”</p><p>“让我最后一次礼貌地提醒你，Ava早就说过我不是她喜欢的类型。”Sara喝掉酒杯里最后的液体，侧头看向吧台，“啊，如果你们俩还要像老年情侣一样躲在卡座，像Ava说的，我就该自己去玩个开心了。”</p><p>“恶，即使是我也要建议你三思了，Sara。”</p><p>“Ava还是会回家的，你记得吧？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>但也不是什么大事啊。</strong>
</p><p>Charlie的嘘声和Zari挫败的F开头脏话被酒吧里混杂的声响吞没，Sara晃悠着向前走时，甚至还有一丁点儿的得意，一部分是为了完全下肚的几杯酒水，另一部分大约要归于吧台边上黑发女人抛来的暧昧眼神。</p><p>这才是她的游戏场。</p><p>温馨家庭生活多少还是逊色，她属于这里。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sara疑惑她们是怎样从在舞池亲热，到迷迷糊糊地走进公寓关了门。黑发女人推着她靠在门上，舌尖不断在耳垂前后游走，女人脖颈间浓郁的香水味呛得她几次险些憋不住喷嚏。Sara没由来觉得后背上汗毛立起，侧开头推搡着将女人带到沙发边。</p><p>“你对沙发的摆放确实有特别想法呢。”</p><p>Ava酒醒后依然坚持那张单人沙发应该摆在更靠近阳台的位置，虽然Sara怀疑她只是顶着设计师的身份在她公寓里胡乱捣蛋，最终还是随了她的安排。</p><p>在她分神的空档，黑发女人拽着她的外套领子拉到面前，温热鼻息洒在太阳穴上，却迟迟不靠近双唇。这能算是个特别的玩乐对象，Sara有一百种方法让她收起挑衅的眼神，可沙发布套上她本不该闻到的洗涤剂味道，仿佛长了骇人指甲，总在刮蹭她的每一个脆弱内脏，叫她不能动作。</p><p>在黑发女人就要再向前一步时，Sara受火烧似的向后躲开。</p><p>她的后腿撞上花几，物件倾倒、碰撞的声音之后，紧随而来笨重的破碎声。Sara扭过头，丑陋的笨猫花瓶碎成几块散落在地上，她连伸手扶稳的机会都错过。<strong>好怪，玻璃怎么碎得这样闷重。</strong></p><p>“有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“呃——”她也疑惑为什么吸起气时自己的声音诡异地发颤，“你该走了，抱歉，我们，呃……”</p><p>黑发女人依然直勾勾地盯着她等待下文，可Sara混乱的头脑里除了嗡嗡响声只剩下空白，她勉强地咧嘴“抱歉，实际上我有女——”</p><p> </p><p>“Naughty kitty, miss me?”</p><p>啊，这绝对是历史上最差劲的昵称。</p><p> </p><p>接下来事情的发展大体上与她的“女朋友”计划惊喜一致。</p><p> </p><p>她见过许多模样的Ava，甚至曾经自信熟悉Ava任何一处面部肌肉紧绷的含义。</p><p>Ava僵在门边的身影与从前等着她一起去上高中第一节课的女孩重合。Sara这才肯定那几杯威士忌让她迷糊了，Ava脸上的表情由雀跃到困惑，接着蹙起眉头看向她。Ava那双灰蓝眼睛是会说话的，撇开眼中温润的水光不提，失落着耷拉的眼尾和抿成细线的嘴巴就让Sara忍不住要叫好。<strong>该死啊，这个人真是演员。</strong></p><p>她别扭地错开视线，等待Ava说些宣示主权的话。</p><p>但她没有，Sara悄悄用余光看她时，她正出神地盯着地上破碎散开的花瓶。</p><p>黑发女人拽起落在沙发上的手包，讽刺地笑出声：“哈，知道吗，我以为那只是个借口。现在我知道你的确是个混蛋，这一切——”她环视公寓，最后指向Ava，“对你而言都太美好了，好过你应得的窘境。”</p><p> </p><p>门被嘭地关上，没有人说话。Ava把大衣挂在门边的撑架上，又从杂物间里找出扫帚。</p><p>Sara盘腿坐回沙发上，听到玻璃碎渣被倒进垃圾桶的声音仍有些发怔，“老天，简直连我都要被骗到了。”</p><p>“嗯哼，看起来你也很受咒骂的影响，受伤的<strong>混蛋</strong>？……恶，这只猫真的很丑。”</p><p>Ava始终背对着她，直到从杂物间出来才能再看清她的表情。不再蹙眉时，那双眼睛又圆亮地睁大，藏不住一点幸灾乐祸。Sara胡乱地想到，她绝对不再和Ava比赛谁更能演戏，这家伙偷学了变脸。</p><p>“……是啊，听起来我确实像个混蛋。”</p><p>“而我像是真正的倒霉女友。”</p><p>Ava哼哼笑着，于是她也跟着干涩地笑起来。</p><p>“所以你的公寓怎么样了？出了什么需要半个月来修补的问题吗？”</p><p>“遗憾呢，没有。只是他们不确定用什么涂料，Calista又建议加点什么装饰来挡住修补的痕迹。只是两三天的工作，我猜？”</p><p>“噢，好，好啊。”她忽然口渴得厉害，起身去倒水时左右腿还一时无法适应地相绊，“如果你想去冲个澡的话，正好我需要点时间缓缓酒劲。协调浴室使用时间，我们早上说好的，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>这感觉很不好受，就像喝酒喝到兴起时被膨胀的虚荣心驱使着吃下一大碗图钉。她身体里没有一处地方正常地工作，Sara只想蜷缩起来再把自己塞进沙发缝隙，让小小的空间禁锢她不能乱动。</p><p>一部分脑细胞抱怨着她又搞砸一件事，另一部分则用尖细的声音反驳。Sara决定停止大脑运作，毕竟现在每一个细胞都被酒精浸泡，没有一个能说出正经道理。</p><p>大脑里的声音停歇后，Sara开始瞌睡。隐约觉得会撞倒花几上的什么，又小心地侧身，把腿伸到沙发的另一头去。</p><p> </p><p>“瞌睡虫，不可以睡在这里。”</p><p>不确定Ava什么时候走出了浴室，Sara头脑发蒙地睁眼看她，白色浴衣罩在她身上仿佛女神塑像的长袍。因为附身拉她的动作，Ava发梢的几滴水珠落到Sara脸侧，她烦躁地擦拭双颊。</p><p>“不要，我正要做梦呢。”</p><p>“你喝了多少啊，真是‘玩得开心’了，嗯？”</p><p>“对！……而且，我差点就能在你帮忙之前把人请出去了。”</p><p>“是吗？”等到Sara从沙发上坐起身，Ava双手抱着胸站在一边，“我们的小宝宝长大了。”</p><p>“恶，好奇怪，不要这样叫我。”</p><p>“要去洗一下酒气吗，宝宝Lance？”</p><p>“不要，还有真的不要这样叫我！”</p><p>Ava又走进浴室，Sara没劲地大声补充，“听见了吗——”</p><p> </p><p>被热毛巾捂住脸前，她差点儿又仰着头靠在沙发睡着。她听见室友无可奈何的嘟囔声。</p><p>“宝宝Lance？真的是宝宝吗，我是说，<strong>宝贝</strong>那种？”</p><p>“唔，不如你来告诉我？”</p><p>“是我在问你！”</p><p>“.…..你这醉鬼，真是烦人。”</p><p> </p><p>客厅里安静下来，Sara合眼感受好友仔细的擦拭。</p><p>“啊，可不可以和我呆在一起？装修很花时间的，房子还会很臭，不健康。你可不可以，哈——留在这里？我不会烦你的？”</p><p>可能是为了让她好好打哈欠，热毛巾被从面前移去。尽管弯着腰，Ava还是太高了，天花板上吊灯的微光被遮挡，勉强有些光亮落进Sara视线范围，眼前人被它们笼罩着轮廓更加柔和。</p><p>事后回想起来，Sara肯定自己困得出现幻觉，那样昏暗的时候，她一定什么都看不见。</p><p>Ava的眼神比过去几年里任何一刻都鲜活，快乐、试探、困惑还有其他几种情绪杂乱地混合在里面，低垂的眼皮下一定在酝酿大风暴。</p><p>她以为自己敲开了隔档Ava情绪的玻璃罩，可后者很快眨眼，抿着嘴巴催促她进卧室休息。</p><p>“你不来吗？”怕室友听不清，Sara走向卧室时大声问道。</p><p>“我还有明天会议用的图纸要画。晚安。”浴室的隔音效果下，回话声低沉着发闷。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>好吧。</strong>
</p><p>Sara哼哼着趴在床上。</p><p>泄气一样抓住Ava那侧的枕头。</p><p> </p><p>她依然觉得自己搞砸了什么，可昏昏欲睡时怎样都抓不住理智的思绪。<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava视角的故事。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>再次再次 感谢阅读!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汽车引擎的轰鸣由远至近，很快又散在昏暗中。</p><p> </p><p>眼皮在梦醒后格外干涩，Ava眯眼看向手机屏幕，沮丧地吐出一口热气。如果她找回睡意的速度够快，或许还能赶着天亮前再睡一觉。</p><p>Sara面向她侧躺着，右手仍然伸在她的枕头下，头发在脸上胡乱散开，好笑地替她理开嘴边随呼吸被吹起的几捋，手指又贪心地顺到耳后，蹭过小巧耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>Ava盯着天花板上小小的黑色斑块，思绪混沌地猜想那是污渍还是冬天里侥幸在室内存活的异形昆虫。</p><p>说不清胸腔里膨胀着顶向喉咙口、实际上却空洞失落的矛盾情绪是不是来自她记忆模糊的梦境，Ava用掌心轻轻地按压眼眶，呼吸突然变得颤抖。</p><p>她能肯定掌心上留了指甲印记。</p><p>讨厌的指甲，愚蠢的感情。</p><p>和该死的，转眼当真和人回家里亲热的SaraLance。</p><p> </p><p>她对这一切的发展理应有所预料，也早就熟悉这种情绪起伏。从Sara横冲直撞跑过狭长的教学楼走廊到她面前、眉飞色舞说起比赛里和她冲撞的男生，到她远远看见Sara伏在桌边和转校生Nyssa耳语，再是她们分开后Sara遇到了怎样多的人又怎样与他们亲密。</p><p>总是这样的，短暂却强烈的嫉妒大浪打过之后，余留下疲惫以及决心逃避的平静。</p><p>“嘿，这是我的好朋友Ava。”</p><p>总是这样的。</p><p>
  <b>为什么不能是她呢，在那么多人里。</b>
</p><p>三四点钟的街区静悄悄，她发愣地盯着天花板时，耳边甚至响起了嗡鸣般的幻听。Sara均匀的呼吸成为她清醒时分所能听见的、唯一连结她与现实的声音。</p><p>
  <b>噢，Sara</b>
  <b>。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>再次睁眼时，没能感受到拱在旁边的温热身体，直到猛地起身才头脑昏胀着注意到窗外天色没有大亮。</p><p>
  <b>那家伙不受宿醉煎熬的体质好让人嫉妒。</b>
</p><p>Ava瞌睡着走出卧室时愤愤地想到。</p><p> </p><p>厨房里飘出断断续续的哼唱，每一个曲段都以渐渐模糊的台词结束。Ava探头去看，小小的身形倚着厨房中岛，手上戳着平板电脑，隐约可以看到屏幕上黄白相间的圆状物。计时小钟的叮声响起后，小个子又握起锅铲往锅里翻弄，Ava等着她回头，却还是在听到一声压抑的咒骂后转了身——健身教练肯定还要和这颗(盒)蛋战斗很久。</p><p>过去Ava一直没能想出眼前这公寓缺了什么——尽管如她所料地混乱，却依然没有温度。可现在，两块风格迥异的毯子搭在沙发上，电视机边贴着字迹潦草的小小标签，靠垫下面露出的一只袜子——哦邋遢鬼Sara——看起来也开始不那么讨厌。像一切从来就该这样，每处细节终于被精细归置。设计师十分满意。</p><p> </p><p>直到她发现自己正不受控制地盯着花几，空无一物。</p><p> </p><p>假如是学生时代的青稚少女，这种寄情于琐碎物什的行为可能还有一丁点天真的可爱。但她早过了那样的年纪，企图将与Sara一起采购时的复杂情绪盛在脆弱容器里，难免有些可笑。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好啊。”</p><p>战况不至于惨烈，但看起来也绝不算好，Ava回头看向Sara手中的餐碟，荷包蛋蛋包被戳破，凝固了的蛋黄边上还隐隐显了焦色。</p><p>“厨艺练习取得了阶段性突破呢。”她将眼神向上扫去，发现Sara也不断撇着那处本该摆放丑猫花瓶的地方，于是，在Ava反应过来前，单词一个个自己蹦了出来，“哈，差点就要带着花回来了，还好呢。”</p><p>Sara与她对视时的表情意外空白，完全不见哪怕一点的困惑、戏谑或者其它。Ava抿起嘴——是她最好用的“若无其事”表情——她愿意用一整天好运气交换收回那句废话的机会。小个子室友在她无声崩溃间，已经低头盯向盘子里的早餐。</p><p>“那个，我是忽然打算做炒鸡蛋来着，所以变成这样了。”接着Sara的声音又变得轻快，“快尝一下啦！”</p><p>Ava仍然站在那里，想到花瓶，想到Sara毛茸茸的家居袜，像被抽去什么，难以压抑的失落翻滚在身体里。</p><p> </p><p>再次听到催促时，Ava忽然意识到，她从来没有失去。</p><p>
  <b>也从来没有拥有。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>她们少见地在Ava上班路上通了电话。Sara奶气的声音后有洗衣机哐哐作响，Ava耐心等她收拾好杂物，Sara又咕咕哝哝着接上前边未完的问句。</p><p>“——我们说到哪里了？啊，是了，中午要不要一起吃午餐？我知道街角有一家沙拉很好吃的餐厅。”</p><p>“恐怕不行呢，你也看到最近我们忙得焦头烂额，Calista会冲我嚷嚷一下午的。”Ava想象同事暴躁的表情，没注意电话那边短暂的沉默。</p><p>“那，或许某天我们可以一起去健身房？不是所有人都可以免费上我的私教课啊。”</p><p>哈，Ava从Nate那里听说过Lance教练的铁拳训练，她还记得那个倒霉蛋嗷嗷抱着手臂的扭曲模样。她从来没有去过Sara工作的健身房，光是每天穿着得体在眼前晃来晃去的邋遢鬼Sara都让她感觉糟糕，Ava怀疑自己蕾丝边系统的承受阈值。</p><p>“Hmm. 或许未来某天，至少在这个项目完成后？”</p><p>“噢。好啊，好啊。”</p><p>Sara失望时语调总会这样猛地下落，Ava已经能想象到她耷拉的嘴角。</p><p>“啊，但晚些我可以带外卖回家，好吗？”</p><p>“你总是最好的——”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>恶，快点走开，阴魂不散的少年Ava</b>
  <b>。</b>
</p><p>
  <b>首要任务总是让小矮个高兴起来的傻瓜Ava</b>
  <b>，好逊啊。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ava Sharpe有时怀疑她的情绪反射弧与多数人不同，比如现在。</p><p>直到发现Calista脸上挂着看戏人的微笑，在办公桌后探头等她关上门，Ava才迟钝地发觉前天晚上的情绪并没有低过平均值分布区间。Calista开口时，前一天不真实的记忆才扎进Ava头脑，变成实体碎片，此时仿佛五脏六腑都被扔进榨汁机里翻滚的情绪才是难过。Ava失魂似的抬手按住胃。</p><p>“快全都告诉我，她一定说‘好的’了，对吧？”</p><p>“——没问。”</p><p>办公桌后的女人欲言又止，悻悻地拿起资料起身。</p><p>Calista此人，绝对是个多事的八卦鬼。</p><p> </p><p>“傻子，那小朋友一看就喜欢你啊？”</p><p>几天前才见过Sara的Calista笃定说道，并且——如果Ava没有记错的话——几乎每天都要装作智者，对她意味深长地提起。甚至在自告奋勇跟她去检查公寓装修进度时，都要热络地同装修工人描述起电话那边的“女朋友”，打赌一旦Ava开口Sara就会说上一串肯定答复。</p><p>
  <b>超级麻烦的八卦鬼。</b>
</p><p>然而，确实有几个瞬间里Ava猜想Calista没有胡说，或许终于是对的时机。头脑里不理智的那一部分，雀跃地相信Sara看她时或热切或闪躲的眼神不会作假，还有那些仿佛嫉妒的苦闷表情都足够真切。</p><p>
  <b>看起来昏沉的头脑会骗人。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>于是在与Calista一起啃着干巴巴的三明治讨论方案时，Ava忽然为晚餐焦虑起来，突兀地打断Calista：“我们要一起吃外卖。”</p><p>Calista停下咀嚼，看向她：“我，你们......你和——呃，很好？”</p><p>Ava大声叹气，“不好。”</p><p>“我猜昨天一定发生什么你不想说的事，和我告别的Sharpe可不是这幅倒霉样。”</p><p>“你是对的，我也确实不想说呢。”</p><p>Calista皱起眉，连带着嘴角小小的笑意都僵住，但在确定Ava没有开口的意思后，那对眉毛又很快舒展开。她拍打Ava挽起了衣袖的小臂。</p><p>“哦小家伙，需要的话这可有人送你回去给你打打气呢。”</p><p>“恶！不要叫我小家伙——以及，不需要。我是个四肢健全的成年人，今天可不要在尴尬晚餐外再加上什么微妙的友情占有欲。”</p><p>“——我有点受伤呢。”</p><p>Ava抿着嘴伸手锤向Calista左肩，很久才小声发出“谢谢”的音节。</p><p>“承认吧，你是太闷骚了。”</p><p> </p><p>最后Ava还是接受了热心学姐的打气拥抱，尽管她并不需要。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>微波炉嗡嗡运作，Ava扭着毛衣袖口等在一边。</p><p> </p><p>她比平时回家得更早一些，碰巧今天Sara也没有排上四点钟后的课程，Ava打开门时，原先窝在沙发上室友立刻跑来身边取走了外带晚餐，甚至过分地用下巴蹭了蹭她的肩膀。</p><p>这是Ava如何也想象不到的。</p><p>Sara把食物放进微波炉后又“噔噔”回到卧室找她遗失的拖鞋，而Ava的蕾丝边系统一刻不停地响着过载警报，以至于她就这样站在那里，头脑异常清明地思考起最近发生的每一件小事。件件都险些越界的小事。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>实际上——</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ava担心着Sara太快回到餐厅而她又没来得及理清这一切，只好不停用些看起来立场客观的短语来强迫自己冷静。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>如果要完全坦诚地说——</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ava的后悔情绪正一天天膨胀，有时她希望这一切都没有发生，尤其指同居这件事。假设事情还像过去那样发展，她们就仍然是保持着得当距离的好朋友，没有什么傻瓜的角色扮演，然后她可以继续靠着这点距离过自己的平静生活。但显然她现在把一切都搞砸了，贪心从来不是件好事。</p><p>更糟糕的是，Sara——尤其是今天有些奇怪的Sara——的亲近对她这困境毫无帮助，<b>如果只是个普通朋友就好了</b>，Ava不甘心地想到，在打开微波炉时“嗤”地泄了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“好香啊！”</p><p>Sara奶乎乎的感叹声一下把Ava拖回少年时候的记忆里，她回头看见室友因为静电而炸开的碎发，早先自以为理性的思绪也完全消失。Ava忍不住笑起来，没有办法，她永远无法控制面对这种场景的自己。</p><p>“你好捧场啊，那个新厨师会高兴的。”</p><p>Sara左右打量餐桌上摆放好的外卖盒，低声哼哼，“谁不喜欢我呢！”</p><p>“是啊是啊，自恋鬼。”</p><p>避开在桌边晃悠的人，Ava安稳放下最后一盘加热过的中国菜，努力控制余光不瞥向得意嬉笑的Sara。</p><p> </p><p>或许实际上她不需要尴尬什么。不合时宜的那些话，Ava一句也没来得及说出口，身边人四处与人牵扯，想来也猜不到她心里曲曲折折的秘密弯绕。理智来说，Ava大可不必为险些越过的朋友界限困扰。</p><p>
  <b>嗯。</b>
</p><p>头脑里的小人用力点头，Ava受到安抚一样也错觉有几分坦然。</p><p> </p><p>Ava沉默地坐在那里，猜想着无论如何Sara都会开口说些什么让她接话，然后打破眼下这种微妙的安静——她没法好好地开始新话题，时不时冒出的项目想法和没用的懊悔在她头脑里推推搡搡，她甚至不能认真思考一件小事。</p><p> </p><p>又一颗坚果粒逃离了Sara的筷子，她“哦”地一声叹气，看起来失去了挑战欲，不耐烦地用筷子叉起一块肉片。</p><p>
  <b>像笨拙的小孩子。</b>
</p><p>Ava抬头看她，但没有多说。</p><p> </p><p>感受到Ava的眼光后，Sara也转着眼珠向她看去，有几秒钟里Sara看起来是困惑的，至少在Ava的认知里，那能称得上她最不加掩饰的空白表情。</p><p>但很快Sara又笑开，嘴边紧绷着咧出一个淘气的夹角。</p><p>“一句吐槽也没有？少见。”</p><p>Ava也配合着浮夸叹气，“......我就不能忍耐你哪怕一分钟吗？”</p><p>Sara耸耸肩，用勺子把Ava夹给她的夏威夷果送进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>Sara终于开始絮絮叨叨说起一天里鸡毛蒜皮的小事，抱怨宿醉的Charlie中午打来电话冲她发火，以及她是如何努力调整排班时间才能拯救接下来几个月的死党游戏夜——她们俩几年里的传统，当然也是Sara单方面超级坚持的，众所周知Ava和多数游戏犯冲。</p><p>Ava没什么好胃口，于是撑着下巴笑眯眯听着。</p><p>
  <b>她会很怀念这些的。</b>
</p><p>两个人一起装作某件事从没发生，这也是每对老朋友都做的事吧。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ava忙得焦头烂额——就是字面上那种，怀疑头顶要冒黑烟的程度。腾不出时间来照看装修的事，于是完工确认也连拖了两天。</p><p>仔细算起来，尽管同住甚至同睡，Ava两天早出晚归，能与Sara说上话的机会少之又少。而Calista，这个愈是压力大愈要满嘴胡话消遣她的怪癖人，绝对不会放过这个机会。</p><p>“说真的——”Calista手指在键盘上啪啪地敲，瞥了一眼Ava又盯住屏幕，“你好像失恋之后全心搞事业的那种人哦。”</p><p>过量黑咖啡令Ava的心脏砰砰乱跳，她恐怕Calista再胡说八道，自己会比项目更早交代。</p><p>“就，闭嘴吧好吗。”</p><p>“今天可是最后一晚了！”Calista得意，“电话里你可和那小朋友说会早回。”</p><p>“是的。但如果你继续说话，恐怕我们就要再拖到最后一个天亮。”</p><p>“好的，工作狂，对不起。”</p><p>“真的闭嘴，拜托你。”</p><p> </p><p>Ava Sharpe是个成熟勇敢的成年人了。</p><p>没有不能面对的现实。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>但她小心关上家门后，看到卧室门下漏出的光亮，还是径直走进了浴室，尽管早些时候在电话里受Sara反复叮嘱回来时一定要打招呼。</p><p>客厅里留下的灯光昏昏黄黄，以至于打开浴室照明灯时，Ava忍不住眯上胀痛的眼睛。</p><p>
  <b>有点丢人地，她快不习惯面对清醒的Sara</b>
  <b>了。</b>
</p><p>想到又要装作无事发生，与Sara像许多平常挚友一样亲密地说话，以及膝盖或脚趾在柔软床被下的无意触碰，Ava心里就漏出巨大空洞，要她逃避又劝说她贪恋。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>像她这样认真生活勤奋工作而且勉强能算是小有成就的自律成年人，还有什么不能放开朝前看的小事啊。</b>
</p><p>Ava站在花洒下面嘲讽地想到。</p><p>而Sara身上常有的沐浴液香气飘绕在她周围。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“你在避着我吗？”</p><p>Sara拢着毛绒绒的居家外套靠在书房门边，小声开口。</p><p>Ava刚走出浴室，头脑热得发懵，在意识作出反应之前，几乎条件反射要开口否认。</p><p>“你在避着我。”</p><p>
  <b>没错，你是对的。</b>
</p><p>大约水汽起了一些作用，听在她耳中，Sara的声音变得低沉且受伤，像是那种“我在和你认真说话”的警告。</p><p>“Sara.”</p><p>实际上，Ava完全没有可用回答，但在她开口后，门边小个子的肩膀立刻垮下，见状，她口中名字里那个卷舌的音节也因此变得更加绵软。</p><p>她愈发茫然。</p><p>想走过去磨蹭衣服上孩子气的绒毛，也想直截否定，然后平淡度过最后一两个同住的晚上。</p><p>只是Ava想不通的事太多了。</p><p> </p><p>“什——”</p><p>“我知道你超级忙的，可是，”Sara的声音变大后，又带上黏糊糊的奶气，Ava不合时宜地走神想到，<b>至少这不再是要生气的低音了</b>，“......你真的，几乎没有好好和我说过话。那个晚上之后。”</p><p>
  <b>好极了。</b>
</p><p>Ava仿佛能看见她的好朋友一句话如同飞镖一样正中靶心，难堪的秘密就要从靶盘上的孔洞溢出。</p><p>“不要装作不知道或者根本没事的样子，你甚至，甚至都没有看着我的眼睛说话。”</p><p> </p><p>Ava想钻进书房，躲在许多作废的图纸后面借口还有工作需要继续，但是Sara正一动不动站在那里，眼神像被炙烤过的烙铁。尽管她的多数理智仍在寻找借口，但在她能控制之前，像破罐破摔那样，变调的话自己跑了出来。</p><p>“是，是的。对不起，可是，确实有点奇怪啊。是我的问题，对不起。”</p><p>她终于迈开腿走向书房，后背湿湿热热，仿佛站在浴室门口的这几分钟里，吸收了身后蒸腾的全部水汽。</p><p> </p><p>“不要，别这样Ava。对不起，我没有想让你，呃，我不想要你觉得别扭，那是个意外。”Sara跟着进了书房，着急着说话的样子竟还让Ava觉得可爱，“不是那种‘我喝太多’的意外，就是，我做错了。”</p><p>“不用这样的，你好傻啊。”</p><p>Ava低着头整理散在桌面的各种纸张，强迫症一样认真对齐边角。她以为Sara还会坚持说些什么，但是没有。Sara在桌子另一边沉默地看她动作，嘴唇紧抿，眉头蹙起后好看的双眼皮也被掩去。</p><p>Ava看着她，十几秒中都没有得到任何回应，梗在喉咙口的团块被人抽去，酸痛感消失后，又觉得好笑起来。</p><p>“真的，傻瓜。这件事不重要的。”</p><p>“很重要，对我来说。”Sara看向别处，“我不想失去你，现在也是，以后也是，更绝对不能是因为酒吧里哪个随随便便的玩乐的人。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>——作为你的好朋友。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ava给她一个尽可能安抚的微笑，至少她自己觉得足够诚恳。</p><p>想着宽慰的话，Ava忍不住做起更长远的设想，于是不可避免地有些失落。</p><p>“无论如何，就算有天确实各有自己的生活，我们是好朋友的事实不会变化，我也不会离开。一直是这样的，笨蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>Sara看看她，又扭开头去。过了很久才慢慢开口。</p><p> </p><p>“那有没有可能。”</p><p>“我是说假设地来看。”</p><p>“我想不仅限于此呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“Sara。”认真地，“不要开这种玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>Sara靠近桌子，眼神锁定在早先被Ava忽略的另一处桌角，在Ava来得及伸手制止之前，抽出被压住的脏兮兮的画纸，上面还有Ava潦草涂画修改的痕迹，从纸上乱糟糟的铅笔污渍看来，完全是Ava Sharpe标准里的垃圾了。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你也不想仅限于此呢？”</p><p> </p><p>一片黑黑灰灰的印迹里，Ava只留下了物件轮廓，奇形怪状的猫耳和突兀的平平头顶是仅有的清晰线条。</p><p> </p><p>Ava Sharpe从小最害怕无话可说的惊慌，所以她对可能发生的事情大多有所准备，至少头脑里有些拖延用的场面话来给她时间。</p><p>而绝不是现在这样。</p><p>Sara紧紧盯着她，绕过桌子，走到她身边。Ava挫败地低头，脑中越发空白，直到感觉一只手腕被拉住。</p><p> </p><p>“我听见你和Nora说的话，‘Sara不是那样的类型’，可以告诉我是什么吗——”</p><p>毫无道理地，许多年里古怪的情绪都变成委屈向Ava打来，如果它们有可见的形态，一定是二三十米高的冰冷海浪，沉重地从头地落下。她的眼睛又开始酸酸胀胀，好笑，又想像小朋友一样流眼泪。</p><p>Sara没有得到回应，试探的话音也戛然而止，“啊，抱歉。我好像越界了。”</p><p> </p><p>Ava抬头时，眼睑周流动的液体失了温度，凉凉地被兜在那里，但她依然忍不住发笑。</p><p>“是那种，我忍心要求她别再像小鸟一样在天空四处飞而是停在我身边的类型？”</p><p>“或者是，只要我下定决心就可以很快放开的类型？”</p><p>Ava的另一只手腕也被抓住，被拖着面向她最好的，且无法自抑地悄悄喜欢的‘朋友’。</p><p> </p><p>“我想要你要求我，别再到处乱飞，要我停在你身边。请你，Ava，请你不要下那样的决心，不要放开我这只小鸟。”</p><p>“如果我还没有发现得太晚，也没有说得太晚，你可不可以——”</p><p>Sara断断续续的哭腔又停了下来，Ava捏住握着她的手，拉近两个人之间的距离。</p><p>“——可不可以做我的女朋友，我是说，认真地、不要演戏的那种？因为我们已经——啊，已经那么多年了，不用再浪费时间提前约会了？”</p><p> </p><p>Ava考虑了许多种回应方式，她想点亮眼前有些难过的气氛，想像Sara那样用句傻话逗笑对方。可是看到那个人湿漉漉的眼睛，整颗心又被撑得鼓鼓胀胀，只想把她拉进怀里，一秒钟都不要松手。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那个，说我得过奥斯卡是骗人的。”</p><p>“我知道啊。”</p><p>“老天，我好蠢啊，为什么和你说这个——”</p><p>“我知道是因为我才是得奖的那个啊。”</p><p>“......你知道奥斯卡每年都有评选的，对吧？”</p><p>“呃，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“救命，我女朋友好傻啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>